


Dame Mas Gasolina

by orphan_account



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Crack, F/M, Feels, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending, Violence, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: McQueen mcfreakin loses it.





	Dame Mas Gasolina

**Author's Note:**

> "Lightning McQueen is deadass a drag queen's name." - Barack Obama, 2017

"McQueen!" cried Sally, car tears from her car eyes running down her car face. 

"I'm sorry....Sally. I guess this is goodbye...ka-chow," said Lightning McQueen sadly as the rest of his body was engulfed in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm sorry](http://delayedresponse.tumblr.com)


End file.
